Stuck
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil are stuck in their hotel rooms when they're at Playlist Live.


"I can't believe this, ugh! Are we really going to sit in our hotel rooms the whole time we're at Florida?" Dan Howell asked his boyfriend as he stared in front of the window. He sighed as he stared at the sun. Dan frowned and shut the curtains.

"Dan, there's like hundreds of people down there. If one person sees us then chaos happens and we don't want chaos to happen. We're much safer if we just stay up here for a couple of hours." Phil Lester replied, looking up from his laptop.

It was a Thursday afternoon when Dan and Phil were stuck up in their hotel rooms.

They were currently in Florida at the moment for a Youtube convention, called Playlist Live. They were from England but they were excited to be in America and they would be staying for about a week. They went to Florida every year for Playlist Live and they just loved the sun and hanging out with all of their American Youtube friends that they hadn't seen in a while, and of course, they loved meeting all of their subscribers too. It was always such a good time.

Though, now they were both big on Youtube and it was hard for them to walk around and enjoy the sun like they used to. A lot of people wanted to meet them so they would constantly get stopped and have people ask for pictures. They didn't mind it sometimes; they just wished they could have a little relaxation. Neither of them liked being stuck in their hotel room. Once they were stuck for a couple of hours, they got bored. It wasn't very much fun for either of them, especially Dan. Dan was one who got bored easily if he didn't have something to entertain him. Sure, he had his laptop but that wasn't enough.

Dan walked over to their bed and climbed onto it, sitting next to Phil. Usually they would get separate hotel rooms but this time they were able to get one hotel room as people now knew that they were dating and have known for a couple months now.

Dan and Phil had been dating for over two years now. They dated a few weeks when they first met but called it off for a bit and then got back together and they've stayed together. They wanted to keep their relationship a secret for a little while when they got back together, as soon some of their subscribers went a bit crazy when it came to shipping them, but after hiding for over two years, they finally made a video about coming out and 95% of their subscribers supported them which made them happy. Dan had been so afraid of coming out. He didn't like negativity in his life but surprisingly, they didn't get much hate for being gay or dating each other. Of course, they still got those silly little hate comments, but it was something Dan and Phil could handle together.

"I know that you really want to get out and enjoy the sun, as we never get the sun in London, but…We have to wait until it clears out downstairs. I really don't want to get mobbed by a bunch of people. It's always such a mess." Phil said, rolling his eyes. Dan nodded.

"I know." Phil frowned as he looked over at Dan. He didn't want Dan to get upset over this, he never liked seeing Dan upset. "It's not fair. Why can't people just leave us alone and let us walk around whenever we want to? We were able to do it a few years ago!" Dan yelled. "I mean, we're to meet people obviously. That's why we have meet and greets. So people can meet us." Dan said, sighing in frustration.

"I know, love. I know exactly how you feel and I honestly feel the same way that you do. I wish that we could walk around too and enjoy hanging out with our friends but a lot of people want to meet us. Come on, you have over three million subscribers, almost four million now, and I have over one million. That's a lot of people. A lot." Phil repeated. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Phil.

"It's just, there's nothing to do in this bloody hotel room." Dan mumbled. Phil laughed at him.

"Why don't you call Cat or someone else and invite them up?" Phil suggested. Dan shook his head.

"No. I'd much rather stay with just you. Just us two. No offense to Cat, I like her and everything but, you know." Dan told him, shrugging his shoulders. Phil laughed and shook his head. Dan giggled. Phil smiled, and then he wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer, keeping his arms around him. Dan smiled and snuggled up closer to Phil. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm just checking Youtube and all that stuff. A lot of people have uploaded vlogs for Playlist Live." Phil told him.

"I'd vlog." Dan said. Phil raised his eyebrows. "It's just that I'm too lazy." Phil laughed.

"Yes, you are very lazy." Phil agreed. Dan pouted and pushed Phil playfully.

"Shut up!" He whined. "I can't help it that I'm lazy." He crossed his arms against his chest. Phil chuckled. He pulled Dan down closer and kissed him a few times. Dan smiled and immediately kissed him back. Dan reached over and shut Phil's laptop, not stopping the kiss once. Dan pushed the laptop beside Phil and then he sat on Phil's lap, straddling him. Phil finally pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later. He took deep breaths as he stared up at Dan.

"Maybe being stuck in this hotel room won't be so bad after all." Phil whispered. Dan smirked.

"Maybe not." Dan whispered back. He gently wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him again. "But, I still want to go out later and actually enjoy the sun." Dan said, after he ended the kiss. Phil rolled his eyes and looked up at Dan again.

"Fine. We'll go out later." Phil said, sighing in defeat. Dan smiled innocently.

"It'll be fun. There are lots of things to do in Florida." He said. He kissed Phil again. Phil smiled as he looked up at Dan.

"I don't care what we do, if I'm being honest, just as long as I'm with you." He whispered. Dan blushed.

"Phil, stop it." Dan whispered. Phil laughed at Dan as soon as he noticed Dan blushing. It was very rare when Dan blushed. He pulled Dan down and kissed him again. Dan giggled into the kiss and kissed him right back.

Dan was very much so looking forward to spending the week with Phil in Florida.


End file.
